


Best guy, best feline

by WinterRaven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame doesn't exist, Bathtub Sex, Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Frottage, He can't help it, M/M, Moving into a new home, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Retired Super Soldiers, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve loves touching Bucky's hair, there is life after lifetime of fighting, they deserve all the happiness, they're married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRaven/pseuds/WinterRaven
Summary: “Hey champ. We’re almost there.”Bucky stirred at the sound of Steve’s voice as he slept in the passenger front seat of their sports utility vehicle. Snuggled inside Bucky’s jacket, Alpine peacefully slept with his head draped over Bucky’s left shoulder.Blinking his eyes open, Bucky noticed the stars twinkling in the indigo pre-dawn sky. Looking out the window, he saw the Adirondack Mountains in the not-so-far distance. Everything was bathed in autumnal color. The pre-dawn light gave the landscape an ethereal and otherworldly quality to it. He smiled.• • • • •Honestly, Steve and Bucky get to rest. Together. Along with Alpine, of course. In a home in the Adirondack Mountains. It's their first day in the new place. It might be disgustingly domestic and fluffy, assuming I understand the concept of fluffy :)





	Best guy, best feline

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a piece of art [emdibuja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emdibuja) created. I just fell head over heels in love with it and was inspired to write something for it. I asked her if it would alright if I wrote a story based on the art. She was thrilled and gave me the green light to go ahead. Let me tell you... she is a fantastic artist!
> 
> This is the end result. It gave me a chance to write a soft and fluffy story which I think I need practice doing :)
> 
> Links to the art can be found at the end of the story.

“Hey champ. We’re almost there.”

Bucky stirred at the sound of Steve’s voice as he slept in the passenger front seat of their sports utility vehicle. Snuggled inside Bucky’s jacket, Alpine peacefully slept with his head draped over Bucky’s left shoulder.

Blinking his eyes open, Bucky noticed the stars twinkling in the indigo pre-dawn sky. Looking out the window, he saw the Adirondack Mountains in the not-so-far distance. Everything was bathed in autumnal color. The pre-dawn light gave the landscape an ethereal and otherworldly quality to it. He smiled.

“It’s not much farther, right?” Bucky asked. He glanced towards the back of the vehicle. It was jammed with all their possession that didn’t go into the moving van. The van had left an hour before they closed the door to their former brownstone one last time.

Bucky and Steve had visited their new home five times since they signed the papers and took possession of the twelve-acre property located beside a private lake. They had opted to replace and update the kitchen appliances including the freezer that was tucked away in the large walk-in pantry. 

They went as far as moving their bedroom furniture over before the big move, opting to sleep on the couch for two weeks. It was a small price to pay to have their bed ready and waiting for them.

They picked up a couple of generators for emergencies. They even located a spot where they could be two mildly clueless Brooklyn boys trying to catch the odd perch or pickerel for one of many dinners they would have together. 

Well, make that one mildly clueless Brooklyn boy because Bucky firmly believed Steve didn’t have the patience to fish no matter how much he swore he would enjoy the activity.

“Yeah, it’s another thirty minutes,” Steve replied. “We’re pretty close. How did you sleep?”

Bucky turned to look at his beloved, making Alpine raise his head and yawn, showing off his teeth and tonsils to his human dads. “Not too bad,” he replied. “It helps that this furball kept me warm. But I think I need more sleep.”

“We both need more sleep. We’ve been on the go ever since we became homeowners.”

“To be honest, I think we’ve been on the go since we got married. So much for retirement, right punk?” Bucky gazed at Steve’s profile. He would be forever hopelessly in love with the man. 

Seventy years apart didn’t change how he felt about his best friend and husband. This feeling, this knowledge was etched into his bones and into his soul. Nothing could burn it away. Not even during his time as the Winter Soldier, the love was always there. Always burning.

Steve smiled fondly. “God, we’re busier now than we ever were. Keeping the world safe never kept us this busy.”

“Don’t you think that might be an over-exaggeration, Stevie?”

“Nah, I don’t think so, Buck,” he replied. 

• • • • •

As the SUV rolled up to the chalet-style building Steve and Bucky now called home, they spotted the moving van parked in front of the house. The movers climbed out of the van after they spotted them approaching. 

“We’re ready to move everything into the house, Mr. Rogers,” said the van’s driver, watching the two men exit their car. “Just say the word.”

“Let me open the doors and you can get started,” Steve replied.

Bucky tucked Alpine back into his kennel, much to the feline’s consternation. “It’s alright, buddy,” he soothed. “As soon as we get everything inside, you’ll come back out.”

There wasn’t much to transfer for the movers. The movers were done after forty-five minutes. Watching the van leave down the one road that lead to and away from the property, both men couldn’t help but feel a sense of elation at finally being alone together, ensconced in their private world. 

Steve pulled Bucky in for a passionate kiss, hands wandering all over his husband’s body. It would have lasted longer if Alpine hadn’t meowed loudly and mournfully at the fact he was still locked away in the kennel.

Bucky pulled away with a sigh. “Sorry, Stevie. His lordship wants out.”

Steve bowed his head in defeat. “Alright, we should probably start unloading the car anyway and start unpacking.”

• • • • •

By the time the sun started setting, Steve and Bucky were close to having everything set in their rightful place. 

“Where’s Al?” 

Bucky glanced around the living room. “I have no idea. Probably still exploring. But I showed him where the litter boxes are and I better not get any surprises from him in the next twenty-four hours.”

“I’m going to take these boxes into the studio. I’ll deal with them tomorrow,” said Steve.

“Leave your drawings out here,” Bucky advised. “We have to hang them up. The walls look empty.”

“You want to hang up all of them? There’s at least a dozen or more,” Steve shouted as he headed towards the short hallway leading to the second bedroom-turned-studio.

“We have a lot of wall space, Steve,” Bucky shouted back. “Not like our old place. They deserve to be put on display.”

Steve returned chuckling. “Who the hell is going to see my art?”

“Me,” Bucky smiled winsomely.

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“Okay, whoever is allowed onto the property will see your work,” Bucky reasoned. 

“That won’t be for a while,” Steve said, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and giving him a kiss, then nuzzling his throat. “It’s just you, me and the furball for the next little while.”

“I can live with that,” Bucky grinned before he yawned.

With a slight tilt of his head, Steve regarded Bucky for a second. “Okay, we’re calling it a day. You’re tired. We’ll continue this tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Bucky replied, trying to stifle another yawn. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Let me make dinner, Buck,” Steve insisted. “How about throwing a couple of logs into the fireplace and get it going? We could have our first dinner in front of it.”

“I’d rather have you fuck me in front of it but dinner will do.”

Steve chuckled. “How about tomorrow night? I wanna get you fed, maybe take a bath and get some sleep.”

Bucky yawned again. “Fine. You win.”

• • • • •

“You can’t beat grilled cheese sandwiches, tomato soup and a glass of Asgardian wine.”

Steve paused before taking a bite of his half-eaten sandwich. “I think you’re mocking me.”

Bucky grinned impishly. “I am not. You make great grilled cheese sandwiches.”

“I still think you’re mocking me. Isn’t that right, Al? Your dad is mocking me.”

Curled up in front of the roaring fireplace, Alpine napped away, enjoying the warmth, choosing to ignore the two bantering men. 

“That is one smart feline,” Bucky stated as he looked at his glass of wine. The otherworldly liquid was giving him a pleasant buzz. “I can’t believe Thor gave us two bottles of this stuff after we got married. And I can’t believe we haven’t consumed it all by now.”

“That stuff is powerful,” Steve commented. “We haven’t consumed it all because we’d have to have our stomachs pumped to keep it from killing us.”

“We’re not mere mortals, punk.”

“But we once were mere mortals so no, the stuff only comes out on special occasions.”

“And this is a special occasion?” Bucky smirked knowingly.

“First home-cooked meal in our new home,” Steve smiled with pride. Leaning in, he gave Bucky a chaste kiss on the lips. “Aside from the buzz the wine is giving you, how are you feeling?”

“Much better. Think I’m getting my second wind.” 

But the yawn that escaped, betrayed him. 

“Second wind? Right,” Steve said with skepticism. “Finish your meal. Put the dishes in the sink and meet me in the bathroom. Gonna try out that bathtub built for two.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “Really?”

“Yes. Can’t promise any shenanigans, though.”

Bucky pouted.

“Buck, we have the rest of our lives for that.”

“Are you turning down sex with me?”

“No. But I think you getting some sleep is more important at the moment.”

“Cockblocker.”

Steve sighed, shaking his head. “Buck… ” 

• • • • •

Bucky heard the water running as he made his way to the ensuite bathroom. As he entered, he watched a shirtless Steve hunch over the tub and drop bath salts into the water. The scent of patchouli, sandalwood and lavender quickly permeated the humid air.

Shutting off the water, Steve noticed Bucky as he began removing the rest of his clothes.

“The water is nice and hot,” Steve announced, pushing his jeans and boxer briefs down to pool on the heated ceramic tile floor. “Get naked and join me,” he ordered, climbing into the large clawfoot bathtub, the water gently sloshing around him.

Wanting to snuggle up to the naked man, Bucky quickly divested himself of his clothes and climbed in with Steve’s assistance. The heat was enticing and comforting. Situating himself between Steve’s legs, he leaned back against his husband’s chest.

“Shit, you were right about this tub accommodating two retired super soldiers,” Bucky remarked, his hands swaying back and forth just below the water’s surface. He inhaled the scented water, lulling him into a relaxed, blissful state.

“Isn’t it great?” Steve asked, wrapping his arms around Bucky, pulling him flush with his body. “We can be comfortable and move around if we have to.”

“Move around?”

Steve slid his hand down Bucky’s body to gently wrap it around his husband’s cock. Bucky gasped and whimpered. 

“I thought you said no shenanigans and that I needed my sleep,” Bucky said with a touch of surprise in his voice.

“Yeah… well, I changed my mind. I’m just thinking we can fool around in here without getting kneed in the groin,” Steve whispered, planting a kiss on Bucky’s left temple, grazing his fingers along his vibranium arm. “Besides, it’ll get you to sleep quicker. Good thing we don’t have to worry about water or moisture making a mess of the circuitry in your arm. We can stay here for as long as we want.”

Steve’s leisurely strokes had Bucky sighing in contentment.

“I know fingers get pruney,” Bucky observed. “But do dicks get pruney if they’re in the water too long?”

Steve laughed. “I don’t know. You’re the one who loves science. What do you think?”

Bucky placed his hand around Steve’s stroking hand. “Are you up for a little experimenting?”

“You bet.”

“Just keep doing what you’re doing, okay?” Bucky groaned as his hand travelled from Steve’s hand down to his balls to fondle them.

As Bucky hummed with pleasure, Steve felt his cock thicken and stiffen, pressing against Bucky’s ass. He shifted his weight in an attempt to get comfortable.

Bucky felt Steve pressing up against him. He chuckled. “How’s it going back there?”

“Fine,” Steve groaned. “What exactly does this experiment entail?” he asked, continuing to stroke Bucky. “As your assistant, I should know what your hypothesis is and how you plan to extract the data needed to arrive to a conclusion.” 

Bucky found Steve’s investment in the experiment endearing. Bucky chuckled. He soon stopped when Steve nipped and sucked the area where neck and shoulder intersected. Bucky shuddered and growled in response. 

“Bucky,” Steve whispered. “Tell me how you want to conduct this experiment or I’ll stop touching you.”

Bucky sat upright, turning to look at his husband. “I don’t think you can successfully do that given our position and proximity to each other. Besides, stopping is not an option.”

Steve raised a playful eyebrow at him. 

“Tell me, Buck.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes. “Why don’t I show you, punk.”

“Come at me, champ.”

Bath water splashed out of the tub as Bucky turned around to face Steve. “What happened to calling me jerk?” 

Steve pulled Bucky onto his lap. More water spilled onto the floor. He brushed the hair out of Bucky’s eyes. Wet fingers threaded through the now-damp caramel-colored hair until they rested at the nape of Bucky’s neck. “Still do,” Steve replied, looking into his husband’s blue-grey eyes with adoration. “Just feel like calling you champ right now.”

He pulled Bucky in for a kiss. Moaning, Bucky melted into him. His tongue slipped into Steve’s mouth. After a minute of sloppy kisses, Bucky began rolling his hips, their cocks rubbing against each other, creating a delicious friction.

Steve gasped. “Are you collecting data right now?”

Bucky bared his throat to Steve. “Yes.” 

“Any way I can help facilitate the collection more quickly?” Steve asked, licking and nosing Bucky’s neck. 

Bucky took Steve’s hand, guiding him to their dicks. Without thinking, Steve wrapped his hand around both of them. 

“You know what to do, don’t you?” he teased, brushing his lips along his husband’s jawline. 

Steve growled as he began jerking them off. He slipped a finger int between them to add friction. But he didn’t stop there.

Bucky whined into his shoulder, feeling Steve caress his hole with one of his fingers before pressing insistently against it. His hips pushed involuntarily against Steve. His hands gripped the edge of the bathtub. Steve’s finger breached the puckered ring of muscle.

“Fuck, it feels so good, Stevie,” Bucky moaned. “Don’t stop please, baby.”

Steve’s mouth found the sensitive spot on Bucky’s throat. Anytime he licked or bruised it, Bucky would lose himself. He was about to make Bucky lose it again. Without much preamble, Steve latched onto the spot. Mouthing the skin between his lips, he sucked hard on the spot. His finger slipped further into Bucky, fucking him slowly, brushing against the bundle of nerves.

The sensations were too much for Bucky. Moaning loudly, he shuddered and came, shooting out under the bath water. A minute later, breathing heavily against against Steve’s shoulder, Bucky whimpered, slowly pushing extricating himself from Steve’s grip. 

“How are ya feeling, sweetheart?” Steve asked, continuing to stroke himself, chasing after his orgasm.

“Shit, that was great,” Bucky replied breathlessly. “Let me help you out.” 

Nudging Steve’s hand aside, Bucky began stroking his husband’s cock. He smiled at the sounds coming from the man. The short breaths, the whining, the pleas for more… it all had Bucky smiling and determined to finish the job at hand. Bucky fucked Steve’s mouth with his tongue, making the man hungry with need. 

Steve felt his balls tighten. His grip on Bucky’s hips were guaranteed to leave bruises at least for the next few hours. 

“Bucky… I…” Steve gasped.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Bucky soothed. “Let me take care of you.” Bucky tightened his grip, continuing to kiss him. 

A minute later, Steve choked out Bucky’s name as he came. The throbbing lasted for another minute before it subsided. Feeling Bucky’s weight and heat envelope him, Steve sighed.

“You’re gorgeous, Buck,” he breathed. “I love you so fucking much. I’d burn the world for you.”

“A bit dramatic, don’t you think?” Bucky chuckled quietly. “ But honestly, I feel the same way, punk. Till the end of the line, sweetheart. You and me.”

“Don’t forget Alpine, Buck. He’ll be offended if you didn’t include him.”

Bucky chuckled into Steve’s shoulder. “It’s impossible to exclude him.”

They remained in the tub for several more minutes, enjoying the contact of skin against skin. Relishing the ability to feel each other’s heartbeats. 

Steve glanced at his hands. “Fingers are pruney, Buck.”

“Hmmm?” was Bucky’s muffled response.

“Are you falling asleep?”

Bucky nuzzled Steve’s throat. “Mmmm… no.”

Steve knew that to be a lie. “Were you paying attention during the experiment?”

A moment of silence. “I might have.”

“So, you don’t know whether or not dicks get pruney if they’re in the water too long.”

“The subject was distracting me. The data is skewed… failed experiment. Try again another time.”

Steve laughed. “Do you mind if I take a look?”

“I do mind, punk. I’m comfortable right now. No, looking.”

Steve rolled his eyes. Toeing the trip-lever to open the drain, he waited to Bucky to react. He didn’t have to wait long.

Bucky sat up. “Seriously? You’re draining the water?”

“It’s getting cold and I think you need to go to sleep.”

Bucky thought for a moment, listening to the water go down the drain. He frowned. “Okay, fine.”

• • • • •

Much to Steve’s fond exasperation, Bucky didn’t want to go to bed right away. Instead, both men laid out on the couch in front of the fireplace, watching the hypnotic flames dance and warm them. Both men were dressed in flannel pyjama bottoms and soft cotton-knit shirts. Bucky didn’t hesitate to use Steve as his human pillow. A dark green cashmere blanket covered their legs. Alpine made it a trio by curling up on Bucky’s chest and going to sleep.

Much to Steve’s amusement, Bucky tried to make conversation but he kept nodding off only to wake up a couple of minutes later. This went on for twenty minutes. 

During that time, Steve couldn’t help but softly run his fingers through Bucky’s hair. He loved how touching Bucky’s hair would make him drowsy and put him to sleep. It was something Steve first became aware of when they were kids. 

He remembered how Bucky’s mother would casually run her fingers along Bucky’s scalp as she told them a bedtime story during one of Steve’s numerous sleepovers at the Barnes home. He watched Bucky drift off to sleep. His mother pressing a finger to her lips as a way of asking Steve not to wake him up. When he nodded that he wouldn’t wake him up, Winifred would give him a wink and kissed his forehead before bidding him goodnight.

After Winifred shut the light and closed the door, Steve would run his fingers through Bucky’s hair the same way Winifred did just to hear and feel his best friend sleep. He continued playing with Bucky’s hair every night until the war started and Bucky had shipped out. It resumed temporarily after Azzano.

Seventy years later, nothing had changed. Steve loved the feel of Bucky’s soft silky hair between his fingers.

“Hey, Buck?” 

“… Yeah?”

“You have the prettiest hair I’ve ever seen.”

“Mmm… Thanks…”

Steve couldn’t help but chuckle as he continued threading his fingers through Bucky’s hair. “Still makes you drowsy when I touch it?”

“… Hmmm?”

Steve chuckled again. “Nothing, champ.” Seconds later, he heard his husband’s soft snores and Alpine’s purring.

Watching the dying embers of the fire, Steve kissed Bucky on the head, closing his eyes, knowing there was no point in getting up and going to bed. The first night in their new home would be spent sleeping on the couch with his best guy and best feline.

**Author's Note:**

> There are two versions of emdibuja's art. One was the sketch she drew first and the second is after she added colour. I fell in love with the sketch. The art can be found [here](https://twitter.com/emdibuja/status/1166865820494028802) and [here](https://twitter.com/emdibuja/status/1168294100371673089).


End file.
